We would like to use NIAAA Mini-Grant funds for the extension and renovation of our community hall. The present hall is too small for a Recreation Center. The money would be used to purchase insulation, paneling, oil stove, and fuel. We need to make these renovations so the hall can be used in winter months. We would like to also purchase arts and crafts materials and a record player and records for recreational purposes. We also plan to upgrade our baseball field. To upgrade the field, we would need to rent a D-E tractor which is available. We realize that funding for labor will not be available through this grant and therefore labor will either be provided by the state or on a volunteer basis by the villages. With the upgraded recreational facilities an alternative would be provided to drinking.